


Covers inspired by "The Loss of Flesh and Soul"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crossover, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#12/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by "The Loss of Flesh and Soul"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Loss of Flesh and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387339) by [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/pseuds/deuxexmycroft). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/lossoffleshandsoulfrontcover_zpsd0e59385.jpg.html) [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/lossoffleshandsoulbackcover_zps7fa1f7ca.jpg.html)

 

 

covers inspired by [deuxexmycroft](../users/deuxexmycroft/pseuds/deuxexmycroft)'s chilling "[Loss of Flesh and Soul](../series/55365)"

_(more of my work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/)) _

**Author's Note:**

> #12/? fanfic covers


End file.
